coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7189 (22nd October 2009)
Plot Rosie remains in the factory office and refuses to come out. Julie and Kelly are bemused whilst Sally and Kevin try to calm her down. Joe tries to placate Gail with his plans to do up the boat and sell it for a profit. The christening guests assemble at No.7. Maria announces that she and Tony are engaged. Audrey and Fiz congratulate her. Tony arrives back at the factory. Sally tells him how Luke has ripped Rosie off to the tune of £90,000 for his shares and has disappeared. Tony forces the office door and sends Rosie home. Tony turns up at No.7 just as everyone's leaving for the christening. He tells them about the Luke/Rosie crisis and apologises for being late. Joan arrives at The Kabin for her interview with Norris. Kevin tells Rosie she must report Luke to the police. As the guests arrive at the church for the christening, Tony nips back to the car. He's horrified to find Carla waiting outside. Carla threatens march into the church and tell Maria everything. Tony talks her out of it promising he'll meet her at the factory at 4pm to sign over his shares. Molly celebrates her birthday in the Rovers. Tyrone gives her a home-gym so that they'll see more of each other. Molly's secretly gutted. As Carla drives off, Tony phones Jimmy and arranges an urgent meeting. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Carla Gordon - Alison King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Liam Connor - Imogen Moore and Logan Pearson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Helen Connor - Dearbhla Molloy *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *Joan - Maggie Tagney Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Factory floor and office *St. Christopher's Church - Exterior Notes *Gordon Seed was credited as a Stunt Double and Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the Connors prepare to leave for Liam's christening, Carla sends Tony a message demanding he refuse to be the baby's godfather; Kevin consoles Rosie; and Molly is unsettled by her birthday gift from Tyrone. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,640,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes